El Bosque De Los Suicidios
by Amaya Rotark
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si encuentras a una pareja a punto de morir en el boque? los ayudas o los dejas ahí, bueno pues Ishida decidió ayudarlos, pero vaya sorpresa que se llevo. Mundo alterno. Basado en una leyenda urbana.


**Judith: Konnichi wa aquí yo con otra de las leyendas urbanas que encontré en internet, bueno a esta también le tuve que cambiar mucho hasta que quedo a mi gusto xDDD**

**Alex: Bleach no es nuestro de Tite Kubo. Esperamos y este fic también sea de su agrado y como dijimos en el otro fic de leyenda urbana, si desean decirnos sobre alguna leyenda urbana o mito dígannos donde encontrarla para que la pasemos a un fic como hemos estado haciendo.**

**Érica: bueno si quieren más fic como este solo pídanlos y nosotros seguiremos.**

**Judith: ahora vamos con el fic y ya nos dirán después su opinión. **

Una noche un joven de cabello negro azabache, ojos azul oscuro, alto y que usaba lentes iba atravesando por un bosque, donde habían ocurrido muchos casos de suicidio. El bosque era tan enorme que apenas se encontraban los restos de la gente que se suicidaba. El joven de nombre Ishida iba en coche, y con un poco de miedo, ya que conocía la fama que tenía ese bosque.

-"Dios mío, no me extraña que vengan aquí a suicidarse, esto está más perdido que... eh, ¿qué es eso?"-dijo un poco asustado.

Notó que había algo en la carretera y cuando estaba ya cerca vio que era una pareja tendida en el suelo eran una chica de cabello negro azabache y muy pequeña y el chico era de cabello anaranjado y muy alto. La chica no se movía pero el chico estaba haciendo señal pidiendo ayuda.

El hombre se bajó del coche y le preguntó:

-"¿Qué hacen en un sitio como este?"

-"...Vinimos a suicidarnos... Nosotros queríamos casarnos, pero nuestros padres no nos permitieron por eso vinimos aquí, pero estoy arrepentido, por favor llévanos a algún hospital..."-suplico el chico mientras tomaba la mano de su inconsciente novia.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-pregunto mientras tomaba a la chica en brazos.

-Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki y mi novia se llama Rukia Kuchiki-respondió con un poco de dificultad el joven de cabellos anaranjados.

El joven de cabello azabache llevó al coche a la chica que no se movía y le ayudó al chico a subir. Corrió todo lo que podía hasta llegar a un hospital más cercano

-..."¿Está lejos el hospital?...Por favor dese prisa..."-decía el chico de cabello anaranjado completamente alterado.

Cuando Ishida llego al hospital corrió a buscar ayuda rápidamente.

-"¡¡Socorro, por favor, hay dos chicos que están muy grave!!"-grito al momento que entro al hospital.

El hombre de cabello azabache le explicó al doctor todo lo que había pasado mientras sacaban a la chica y al chico de su coche. Pero parecía que el chico de ojos cafés había perdido el conocimiento.

El hombre tuvo que esperar un buen rato hasta que salió el médico que examinaba a los dos.-

-"Doctor, ¿cómo están? ¿Se salvará la vida?"-pregunto asustado.

-"Siéntese... Vamos a ver, según lo que explicó los encontró en el bosque, ¿verdad?"-dijo el doctor con tono serio.

"Sí"-contesto con voz un poco alterada.

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo?"-pregunto mucho más serio el doctor.

-"Hará…Como una hora o un poco más..."-contesto extrañado Ishida.

"Y dice que habló con el chico."-dijo el doctor.

"Sí, la chica no estaba consciente pero el chico me explicó lo que pasó y todo el camino me estaba diciendo que corriera, que me diera prisa."-dijo con un poco de miedo el joven.

"Es que... es muy extraño... Los he examinado y los dos están muertos por lo menos desde hace 5 horas..."-dijo el doctor sorprendido.

**Judith: waaa que feo final pero es que así terminaba y ya no sabía si agregarle algo o no al final ^w^UUU bueno espero y este fic haya sido de su agrado y si no pues de todos modos les doy las gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic ^w^**

**Érica: ¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? lo que sea solo hágannoslo saber.**

**Alex: sii chicos y chicas si les gusto pueden dejar un review para decirnos cuanto les gusto y pues si no les gusto pueden dejarnos un review donde nos digan porque no les gusto Ú.Ù**

**Judith: bueno nos vamos y está en su decisión si continuamos o no con los fics de leyendas urbanas.**

**Judith/Alex/Érica: ¡¡SAYONARA!! ^0^**


End file.
